


Gas' Turn

by yummy_mingjien



Series: Bathroom Series [5]
Category: HIM (Band)
Genre: Bathing, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-09 02:57:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11095458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yummy_mingjien/pseuds/yummy_mingjien
Summary: Gas is patient until he isn't and Ville likes bathing.





	Gas' Turn

Gas had had almost forgotten why Migé needed his Ville-free times. But standing in front of the locked bathroom door after his return from dinner, reminded him of countless other incidents with their beloved front-man. Ville had already been in the bathroom for more than an hour before Gas had left.

This made now, Gas did a quick calculation in his head, more than four hours that Ville had spent locked away. He now felt slightly worried. Gas knocked on the door.

“Ville, you still alive in there?”

“Yeah, I’m alright. Just taking a bath.”

“You missed dinner.”

“Fuck! You guys were supposed to wait.”

“We did wait. You’ve been in there for more than four hours! You must be more shrivelled than a dried prune.”

“Four hours? That can’t be. Although, I feel a bit hungry.”

“No wonder. You’ve been in there for an eternity.”

“Could you bring me some food?”

“Ville, no! I’m not gonna bring you dinner to the bathtub.”

“Please! Please, be a sweetheart and bring me something to eat, I’m starving. I’m gonna leave the tub, I promise. Oh, and I’m almost out of smokes. Can you grab me a pack or two?”

“Alright.” Gas sighed. He just couldn’t say no to the little terror. Nobody could. Besides, a Ville without cigarettes was a scary thought, and a hungry one without his precious fix of nicotine was doubly so.

When Gas returned about half an hour later, with bags of food (in case he got peckish too) and a carton of cigarettes (just to be on the safe side), Ville was nowhere in sight.

“Are you still in the bathroom?”

“Uhm... no?” Came from the bathroom.

Gas was rapidly losing his patience and to top that he started getting urgent signals from his bladder.

“Ville! Enough is enough. I brought you food and smokes. I have to take a leak and if you’re not coming out in the next five minutes, I’m gonna break down the door and you will pay for it.”

“Alright, alright. I’m out of fags anyway.”

A couple of moments later, a slightly shrivelled Ville wrapped in a towel opened the door.

“Finally! What the hell were you doing in there for five hours?”

“Well, I just like bathing.”

Gas looked at Ville like he had grown a second head. He swore to himself to never share a room again with their insane singer.   

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading:) Leave a comment or Kudos and make my day:)


End file.
